Hate That I Love You
by Mai x Mai
Summary: She can't help but want to be with him. And she hates it. HinaNaru in the begining, then HinaKiba. 2nd person. Oneshot! R&R please!


**Hate That I Love You**

**Oh gosh, haven't written a Naruto story in forever :O. This might be a little rough but please don't kill me. Oo****don't**** know if this is a ****one-shot**** or a drabble.****Most likely an one-shot. ****XD**** but**** you decide.**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Naruto. And if I did? Well…**

(2nd Person)

You stare at them. Oh how much you longed to be her and to be with him. He doesn't notice you they way he notices her. You can't help but wonder what if you stood up for yourself more, what if you cared for your appearance, what if you were a stronger fighter, would he notice you then? You let out a deep sigh as you catch a glimpse of the two kissing. You avert your eyes quickly but can't help but feel a slight blush grow across your face.

You shift in your seat, growing slightly awkward for seeing the two kiss. Why? You don't know. It's a natural thing. You rest your head in you hands and think back to the time when you first laid eyes on him. It was the first day of class and the teacher was giving a long lecture about how to use a kunai safely and successfully. You weren't paying attention that day because you were too preoccupied with the boy sitting two seats in front of you. He was goofing off in class and got a big lecture from the teacher when he was caught. You giggled at the memory, he was still the same.

You can't help but wonder about her, how she ended up with him. If she was the right one for him, if she treated him right and had all the respect for him in the world. You wonder if she appreciates him, those loving eyes, that bashful smile, the way he never gives up even when his life depends on it. You smile, those were but few of the many things that you loved about him. Your eyes gaze around the room as they land on another couple. Ino and Choji. Not a couple you would have ever thought of, but when you think about it, they couldn't be more right for each other. You always thought that she was going to end up with Shikamaru, but you guess things change, and people change.

Your eyes travel back towards couple you despise so much. He lets out his infectious laugh and you wonder if he's laughing at his own joke or hers. By the look on her face you realize that he was laughing at his own joke. You roll your eyes at his silliness but can't help but let a small smile cross your face.

"What's so funny?" She asks him.

"You don't get it? How can you not get it? Let me repeat it again. So what a sheep with no legs?" He says again.

"Uh, what?" She asks, obviously annoyed.

"A cloud!" He exclaims as he throws his hands up in the air as he starts laughing at his own joke again.

"That's still not funny." She says as she rolls her eyes, but she still giggles in the process.

You giggle. You thought it was funny, but evidently it wasn't to her. You wonder how he asked her out. Was it romantic? Or was it spontaneous? Just like him. Or was it both? Oh how you hope it was both. But no one will tell you and that annoys you. You tried to pry it out of Ino the other day but she wouldn't tell. So you gave up, hey, someone will tell you eventually right? You hear your favorite song come on; you forgot that you were at a party. '_Party,' _you think, _'I rarely get invited to parties._' You forgot whose party it was but you really don't care.

You tug at your jacket, it was getting chilly. You get up out of your seat and start to wander around the room. You spot a vacant seat in the corner of the room were the lamp is. You walk over and sit down. You reach into your bag and take out your favorite book. You find the bookmarked page and begin to read. You were half way through the chapter when you hear someone calling your name. You look up and you see the smiling face of your teammate. You smile at him as he holds his hand out for you to take.

"You know, in most countries, it's polite for you to take the persons hand." He says as you giggle and take his hand.

"So were do you want to go? I can tell by you reading that horrendous book that you're bored out of your mind. I'm bored of this party too."

"Hey, it's not horrendous. It's a really good book," you say, defending your favorite book, "and how about we go to the park? I haven't been there in a while."

He smiles at you as he leads you away from the party. Usually you would've stuttered fifty times by now, but when you're with him words seem to just flow out smoothly, unlike with other people, even your father. Comfortable silence past as you link arms with him. He starts to hum and you look at him oddly. He never hums anymore. The last time you heard him hum was about two months ago.

"What's so funny?" He asks, noticing your odd look.

"You never hum anymore." You say.

"Well just thought it was a special occasion." He says with a dog like grin.

You smile once more and continue your walk to the park. You shiver slightly at the cold night air and he puts his arm around your shoulders as an attempt to keep you warm. You stop shivering as he holds you closer. You accidentally left your thicker jacket at the party, but you don't care now. You see the park drawing nearer and feel a leap of joy in your heart. The park is a special place to you and him. And you remember that day oh so clearly. He looks at you with a grin on his face as he lets go of you, and suddenly the warmth is gone. You miss it. You frown at him and he asks, "What's wrong?"

"I'm cold." You say with a pout as he laughs and puts his arms around you again.

He leads you to the swings and you sit down as he occupies the one next to you. You shiver again. "Do you remember what happened here two months ago?" he asks.

"Of course!" you say, "how can I forget?"

"Well then, what happened?"

"This is where you asked me out." You say with a smile.

"Ding ding ding! We have a winner!" he says as he points to you with a grin on his face and you laugh.

"So I have a question." He continues.

"And what is that question, may I ask." You reply.

"Do you still love him?"

You hesitate. Yes you still have deep feelings for him but you have deeper feelings for the boy that's with you now. You remember how insanely jealous you were of Sakura for dating your dream boy ever since you were little. But then you remember about how much your heart skipped a beat when the boy staring at you asked you out. You smile at him as you ponder your answer for a moment then you say, "Yes. But I'm slowly getting over it. I realized that I love you more than I used to love him."

He smiles at you and you smile at him. He leans in and kisses you and you kiss back. Sparks fly and a feeling that you will never feel with another boy ever dances around in your soul.

'_I hate that I love you, Naruto, but I love Kiba more._'

_**Finito.**_

**Word Count: 1329**

**Love it? Hate it? Review it! Flames are highly ****unwanted**** but constructive criticism is wanted! R&R please! And if you have any questions I would be happy to answer them :D**

**-Mariah- **


End file.
